Unsuited to Each Other
by ProLiferChelle
Summary: Winifred Seerie is determined to end the romance between Bruce and Stacy in this AU story set during the "Katie Rose and Stacy Belford" books. All chapters will be written as double-drabbles. All characters were created by Lenora Mattingly Weber. The "Katie Rose and Stacy Belford" books were originally published by Thomas Y. Crowell, and are now owned by Image Cascade.
1. Chapter 1

"No," Bruce said, "absolutely not."

Winifred Seerie stared at her son in astonishment. She wasn't used to having him defy her, but now Bruce,  
who had been described as "parent-ridden," [although not to Winifred] Bruce, who had been brought up to believe that "Mother knows  
best," was actually defying his mother.

"What do you mean, _no?" _Winifred demanded.

"I mean," Bruce said, "I will not break up with Stacy."

The antique clock on the living-room mantelpiece ticked, as if in counterpart to their discussion.

"But can't you see," Winifred tried to reason with Bruce, "that you are entirely unsuited to each other?"

"No, I don't see that at all," Bruce retorted.

"But there are so many other girls, so many lovely girls," Winifred pointed out.

"Yes, there are, but there is only one girl for me, and that girl is Stacy Belford."

"How can you say that," Winifred asked, "after what I've just told you?"

"Mom, you didn't tell me anything that I didn't already know," Bruce said.

"You _knew_?"

"Yes, Mom" Bruce said, "I've known for a long time, and," he added, "it's never made a bit of difference."


	2. Chapter 2

Winifred decided to try another tactic. She and Eustace Belford both belonged to the English Tea and Literature Society, which, fortuitously, was meeting the next afternoon at Eustace's house. They were reading Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_.  


####

Winifred arrived fifteen minutes early for the meeting.

"It's good to see you, Winifred," Eustace greeted her. "You're the first one to arrive."

"I'm enjoying _Pride and Prejudice_ more than I did in high school."

"So am I. My niece Stacy calls it _Pride and Perjurious_."

Winifred was grateful for the unexpected opening.

"Speaking of Stacy, I'd like to discuss something with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I feel that... now how can I put this delicately... that she and Bruce are, well, unsuited to each other."

"May I remind you that you are speaking to me about my niece... and namesake?" Eustace asked, with a hint of frost.

"I realize that, and the problem isn't Stacy so much as her mother."

"What do you have against Rose?"

"Please don't take this personally," Winifred said, "but I don't think my son should be dating a girl whose mother plays  
the piano at Guido's Gay Nineties."


	3. Chapter 3

"Winifred, what in the world are you talking about?" Eustace demanded.

"Just what I said. A girl whose mother plays the piano at Guido's Gay Nineties is not someone I want  
my son going out with."

"Rose is playing the piano at Guido's Gay Nineties?"

"Do you mean to tell me that you didn't know?"

"No," Eustace answered. "I had no idea."

"Well, I'm sorry to have been the one to tell you," Winifred said. "I'm sure that this must be a dreadful shock to you."

"Let's not discuss this right now," Eustace said. "The other members will be here any minute now."

"There doesn't seem to be anything further to discuss. You can see now, of course, that Stacy and Bruce are  
entirely unsuited to each other."

####

The meeting of the English Tea and Literature was over. Irene was carrying the cups, some with cold  
tea in them, into the kitchen on a tray. Eustace had gone out.

####

Rose Belford was about to pour herself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang. She went muttering to the door.

"Why, Eustace!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"Rose," Eustace said, "we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"I just heated up some coffee," Rose said. "Would you like a cup?"

Several minutes later, the sisters-in-law were in the living room, drinking their coffee. Rose noticed that  
Eustace seemed uneasy.

"Eustace, you said we needed to talk"

"I'm afraid we have a problem."

"Well, don't beat around the bush," Rose said.

"No, there's no sense in doing that," Eustace agreed. "Is it true that you play the piano at Guido's Gay Nineties?"

Rose didn't answer immediately. She asked, "Who told you?"

"Winifred Seerie. Is it true?"

"Yes. I love playing the piano, and... we need the money."

"But why didn't you tell us? You weren't ashamed, were you?"

"No. I didn't want your father to know because he might worry about us. Now," Rose added, "you said we had a problem. Does it bother you that I play the piano at Giddy's for a living?"

"No," said Eustace, "but it bothers Winifred, and I'm afraid that she might hurt Stacy and Bruce. Our problem is, how do we stop her?"

For perhaps the first time, Rose had a truly sisterly feeling for her sister-in-law.


End file.
